The Godess of Love and Beauty
by GNDLOVEER
Summary: Ally's loving cousin comes home from music school wit her band thats ready to rock, and Austin's brother is heart-broken. When the two meet they instantly like each other, but Aphrodite's best friend James is getting jelous. While Austin and Ally are starting to get there relationship started, will they be able to mend their loved ones? Disclamer: I don't own anything but the plot.


1_Hayy** guys, new fan fiction! I don't know this thought just came to me, so why not make it a fan fiction!**_

_**-Luna**_

**AUSTIN'S P.O.V**

I felt so bad, she had to go through this horrible heart break and I wasn't there to comfort her. Should I hate myself, no, I should hate Dallas. All I saw was her run past me with tears in her eyes and him standing there with that stupid smirk covering his pretty little face. Now she won't even open the door.

"Ally Please!" I pressed against the door, hoping she would open the door so I could fly in like superman and save her.

"Go AWAY!" I heard her hands smack down on the keys, creating a horrible clutter of noise. I walked to the end of the hallway and felt around on top of the door for the spare key. BINGO! I walk slowly over to the door and unlocked the door. I pushed the door open slowly and she broke my heart yet again. She was sitting the with her hoodie pulled over her head and her face in between her jean covered legs.

"I told you to leave me alone Austin" She said in a monotone voice, she pulled the strings tighter around her face and sniffed.

"Ally..." I sat down on the piano bench next to her and she turned around so I couldn't see her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and put my chin on her shoulder. "Do you really want me to leave?" She shook her head and turned to face me still looking down. I pulled her into my lap and she buried her face in my neck.

"I'm such an idiot" She sobbed.

"No your not, and you never will be. You're the smartest, prettiest, and most loving girl I know, and any guy that lets you go is the idiot..." I trailed off and blushed a bit. NO Austin! Your doing it again!

"Did I ever tell you you're the best, best friend ever." She chuckled.

"No, but I already knew" She reached behind me and thumped the back of my head "OW!"

"Well stop being so cocky and it won't hurt as much!" She said laughing, she lifted her head up to face me and I pulled her hoodie off.

"There's my Ally-gator" She rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname.

"I'm sure I look horrible" She looked back down at her feet. I picked her up and put her back on her feet.

"Come on, lets go to my house" She sighed.

"I can't, I'm waiting for someone" I raised my eye brows then lowered them and narrowed my eyes.

"Ally if its Dallas, so help me god-" She turned to me and gave me a 'Hell Naw!' look.

"NO! I'm waiting for my cousin, she just came back from music school and her band mates just moved to Miami." I breathed out a sigh.

"Good, so what her na-" I was cut off by someone talking for behind me and Ally's face lighting up like the fourth of July.

"The names Aphrodite" I turned around to face a girl that I knew I had seen before, she the lead singer of 'Love: The Eternal Trap', one of my favorite bands. She was just how she looks on her album covers: extremely tall, long wavy blonde hair, teal eyes that were the size of Jupiter so you could see the amazing color intensified, a perfect body, she was a surfer and a skater so she had to be. She was wearing skinny jeans the were totally ripped to shreds up the thighs, dark blue tank top with a half sized tight leather jacket that only zipped up and inch or two, and amazing knee high Doc Martens. "And you must be the famous Austin moon that Ally keeps telling me about" She winked at Ally with her long eye lashes, she snapped me out of my trance when she hugged me "Its so amazing to meet you"

"You to..." I laughed out, then she let me go and I turned to see Ally's face glazed with tears, Aphrodite sniffed and ran to hug Ally.

"ALLYY! How's my girl" She kneeled and laughed, she wiped away her tears. Ally's face dropped. There it goes again, my heart... with the breaking.

"Not good, remember the guy that I told you I was dating, Dallas, he cheated on me" Aphrodite's breath hitched and I ran over to give Ally a hug, she clutched onto me and I kissed the top of her head, Aphrodite smiled at me.

'Are you and her...' She mouthed then locked her fingers together asking if we were like a couple.

'Not yet' I mouthed back then winked, she smiled even bigger.

"Come on Alls, were going shopping. James took all my beanies, and I don't want all his germs on my stuff" She crossed her arms and pouted Ally gasped and ran over to her cousin to comfort her, and me being me, I'm just standing there trying to figure out what a beanie is...

"We'll be back later Austin, later" She turned around to leave then rushed back to me and kissed my cheek, I was using all my strength not to blush... until I realized I wasn't breathing. She laughed at me then took Aphrodite's hand and the waltzed out of the store. I was still in a daze... the girl that I could possibly love just broke up with her jackass boyfriend, wanted me to comfort her, I just met one of my idols, and Ally Dawson, A.K.A my crush, just kissed me.

Best. Day. EVER!

**ALLY'S P.O.V**

This day counldn't have gotten any better, well except for the Dallas thing... but who needs him! Aphrodite and Austin are the only people I need right now, well and Trish and Dez, and my Dad, oh can't forget Nelson, and Jimmy's awesome, and... right, just Austin and Aphrodite.

"So Alls, where should we go first" Aphrodite looked at me with her big doe eyes, that one reason why I love her. Whenever I would get upset she would hold me and she told me to count the colors in her eyes till I fell asleep. It's amazing how she's always so calm, if I had to go through what she did I don't think I would be here today.

"Lets go here, they have the cutest hats in all of Miami!" We bounced into the store and strolled over to the section with the beanies. After about an hour, we left the store with about 30 hats each, her being part of a VERY famous band, she is particularly wealthy.

"Hay Alls, we need to go to the converse store, James is working there and he needs to fit me forthe new converse I have to get. Thank god they deliver, I don't think I could carry 12 knee high boxes by myself" I roll my eyes.

"So why is James working when he has tons of money from your record lable?" She laughed.

"Good question" We walked into the store and she looked at me "Would you lioke to do the honors?"

"I would, JAMES!" We heard a crashing noise then a loud thud, we looked in the aisle where the sound came from, and there was James with his head stuck in a shoe box. We both started cracking up as he tried to pry it off his face.

"Haha, very funny" James finally got it off hid face and shook his head geting the dust out of his hair. "Hay Ally-cakes" He ruffled my hair then gave Aphrodite a hug and kiss on top of the head. They have been best friends forever but still only keep it at a friend zone level, at least that's how Aphrodite wants it, but it's obvious James has a crush on her. "So lets get you fitted Olympis" She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you only get knee highs?" I ask and she smiles.

"It's tradition, the first band meeting we ever had all the guys had high tops on and I had knee highs. So It kinda stayed that way"

"So where's everyone else?"

"Well Sean's at home unpacking and Liz and Jered are shopping" They shook their heads "They can't even go a day with out getting a new band Tee." Just then my phone went off.

"Oh hay, Aphroditie I got to go... Austin needs my help wwith something at the store, come over when you done." She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Be safe!" James yelled, I rolled my eyes then headed out the door...

_**Well okay thats chapter 1, I should be posting the next chapter soon! PEACE!**_

_**-Luna**_


End file.
